A method is known from the prior art for adapting an internal combustion engine to different operating states by providing a two- or multi-stage valve lift changeover. For example, an electrohydraulic valve lift changeover can be implemented by actuating a locking element into a shift cam follower by means of oil pressure against a spring. According to the activation or deactivation state, the cam follower switches between two different elevation cams of the camshaft. To effect the changeover, a magnetic valve situated in the oil circulation system is energized, which opens thereupon. The oil pressure builds up and the locking element moves against a spring until the locking process has been completed. When the magnetic valve is closed again, the oil pressure decreases by way of an oil leakage pipe and the locking element slides back into its home position as the result of spring force. Apart from this described two-stage system, multi-stage or continuously operating valve lift changeovers are also commonly encountered.
A further method is known from the prior art for storing the operating points for the switch from one nominal value for the valve lift to another nominal value in characteristic maps and switching in accordance with the operating state of the engine. According to the prior art, possible parameters for controlling the valve lift changeover are the air mass nominal value and the engine rotational speed. For example, in the case of a low air mass nominal value a small valve lift is selected and in the case of a high air mass nominal value a large valve lift is selected. Between these, a changeover which is as torque-neutral as possible is aimed for.